Unmei
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: They thought that it was finally over, how wrong they were. Disaster follows behind the Uchiha around every corner as they discover new secrets that hold information about their parents. [Sequel to: Sweet Sensations] ItachixSakura


**Unmei **

****

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**_Ano, well this is the first chapter to the sequel of 'Sweet Sensations' and if you have not read it then I suggest you do or you may get completely lost within this fic XD Anyhoo; this story will be updated each week or so at a time, because as you may have noticed I have like 4 other stories that I have yet to complete XXD _**

****

**_As you can probably tell, the title is indeed Japanese and translated it means 'destiny' XD _**

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**Chapter 1: Kizuna **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

The skies were stained a wondrous orange shade, matching that of the setting sun beyond the horizon; trees swayed in the gentle breeze, night soon coming in and the casting shadows disappearing in a second flat...

Silky pink locks of hair framed her thin face as large emerald eyes watched the rising night moon as it rose up high in the now dark skies... Hands rested upon her tensed shoulders as a pair of devious lips descended to the junction between her neck and shoulder...

Pressing her back against a muscled chest, Sakura let a loan moan escape her lips as she turned her attention to the crimson eyed man behind her... Her lips pursed together as she let out a disgruntled sigh, eyeing the smirking male.

"Itachi..." She started.

"Don't overuse your sharingan when they are not needed..."

Letting the tips of her fingers sweep across the man's cheek, Sakura turned herself around to face Uchiha Itachi on the bed they shared... A smile touched her lips as she pulled the covers closer to her naked body; blushing when Itachi's eyes roamed all over her body.

Yori had turned 13 about 7 months ago and Daichi would be turning 30 in only a few more months; Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself, she had gotten what she had always wanted, right?

_A family _

_Children _

_A loving husband _

Running her fingers throughout Itachi's long raven tresses as he claimed her lips with his own; Sakura pulled away as she rested her chin against his shoulder, letting out small breaths as both his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to his warmth.

"We did it..." Sakura said to herself.

"Did what?" Itachi inquired with raised eyebrows.

Shaking her head slightly, Sakura mumbled a,

"Nothing..."

Kissing the top of her head, Itachi drew circles on her upper arm as she shivered in delight to his sweet touch...

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't _you _be in bed?" Sakura shot back as she gave him a soft punch on the arm.

Pushing Itachi down on the bed, Sakura let her breath fan out on the male's face as she kissed the corner of his forehead and rolled off of him, though he quickly pulled her close to him again as Sakura placed her hand on his chest.

_Life sure was good _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

"Yori, stop being a baby..." Mumbled Daichi as his younger brother walked slowly behind him.

Teeth chattering, the boy responded as he gripped the hilt of the kunai he had in hand.

"I'm not scared; it's just... cold..."

Silence lingered between the two brothers as they traveled towards Mist continent; they had to retrieve a scroll for Akatsuki, though Yori wasn't all _that _thrilled about going on the mission...

He wanted to be _just _like his older brother, because in his young eyes, Daichi was the greatest ninja that he knew!

Yori _admired _his older brother...

Smashing into his brother's back, Yori let out a yelp as Daichi quickly placed his hand over his mouth, preventing him from making any noise... Yori's eyes were wide as tears nearly fell from them, Daichi merely sweat dropped as he gave out a small sigh.

Removing his hand from Yori's mouth, the boy caught his breath as he gave his brother a mean look followed by the narrowing of his eyes as he fumed...

"What was that for, Daichi-niisan?"

The older male merely rolled his eyes as he quieted him down again...

"The enemy is near..." He indicated.

Gulping down a large lump in his throat, Yori stuttered.

"E... enemy..."

Nodding his head, Daichi took of in a dash, going deeper into the forest than ever before as Yori followed behind him, a large frown on his face as he began to shake in fear of the enemy advancing on them and eventually catching them.

_At least niisan is with me _

Gasping loudly as a kunai narrowly missed his head; Yori fell to the ground as he inhaled air and exhaled deeply before searching for Daichi who seemed to be currently busy fighting with an enemy...

"Yori, get over here and help me!" Daichi shouted as he punched one of the enemy ninja.

Nodding his head slowly before taking in a deep breath and tightly gripping the kunai he had in his hand, Yori ran towards his older brother and took on a single ninja; the enemy wore a black mask and baggy clothing...

Jumping backwards as the enemy slashed at him with a katana, Yori yelped loudly as the ninja knocked him to the floor and raised the katana high in the air; it was as if he was looking at everything going in slow motion or something...

All he knew was that a searing pain shot through the back of his eyes and head as he felt someone take over his body, almost as if he no longer rained control over himself when he damn right should!

Blood stained the grassy floor as well as his Akatsuki clothing; the ninja was dead, his own katana stabbed through his stomach as screams escaped his throat... Yori suddenly snapped out of it and looked around for his brother.

Waving at him, Yori embraced his brother as tears slipped past his tightly closed eyes, he had just killed someone without realizing it; he felt truly awful and disgusting inside...

Sympathy etched its way onto Daichi's handsome face as he wrapped his arms around his terrified brother, cooing to the young male and reassuring him that everything was going to be okay...

"He was our enemy, it couldn't be helped Yori..." He suddenly spoke.

"But... but..."

Placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder, Daichi flashed him a big smile as he began to walk towards Mist continent...

Letting a small smile grace his lips, Yori chased after his older brother as he walked directly behind the Akatsuki member...

_I hope the mission isn't too hard _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

"Niisan, I'm tired..." Yori complained.

Scooping the young boy up and placing him on his back, Yori gave out a small laugh as he rested his chin on top of his brother's head, looking at everything they passed from trees to animals that eventually became frightened and scurried away.

"Niisan..."

"Hmmm..." Daichi drawled in boredom.

"When are we going to get to Mist?"

Sighing, Daichi parted his lips.

"Don't tell me that you're going to ask me that every five minutes..."

Smacking his older brother on the head, Yori spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm not _that _annoying, Niisan..."

_If only you knew, Yori _

_If only you knew _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

Bombs exploded nearby as the two boys scrambled to their feet; only moments ago had they been taking a quick break and now this... Jeez what a day!

Taking out a few shuriken, Daichi and Yori stood back to back as they searched for any enemies or something... More explosions went off as the two jumped out of the way, becoming separated and soon met with the enemy...

Slammed against a tree, Yori lost his breath for a second as the enemy advanced on him; kunai raised and about to cut open his throat, ultimately killing him...

Ducking his head, instead the kunai embedded itself into the bark of the tree as Yori managed to kick the enemy in the gut; causing the ninja to fly backwards and hit a nearby tree... The boy stood on shaky legs as he got into a fighting stance and prepared for the worst.

A bomb dropped from someone in the trees as Yori looked up in pure horror and barely managed from being blown to pieces; instead he was thrown against many trees countless time until finally taking in his last breath before searing pain erupted all over his body and falling limp, the boy lost consciousness...

**- **

Thrusting the kunai into the ninja's throat, Daichi kicked him away as he looked around for anymore enemy; but was happy to find none, the area wiped clean of them... His mind seemed to freeze as his eyes widened and he searched desperately for his younger brother who he has yet to see yet...

"Yori!"

And at that exact moment Daichi's eyes caught sight of something black on the ground as he neared it and quickly regretted it; for it was a bomb and before he could properly react the bomb exploded, sending trees out of the ground and Daichi flying backwards until he felt a pair of arms catch him in mid air.

The only thing he remember before passing out was a pair of deep green eyes, almost looking like that of his mother's eyes, though these pair of orbs seemed more sinister somehow and made him struggle for freedom...

_Yori, forgive me _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

_What the hell is that? _

Running towards the lump on the ground out in the distance, Uzumaki Naruto slightly gasped when his eyes looked over the figure wearing an Akatsuki cloak; body soaked in a red crimson liquid...

Only then his mind went back to when he had a chance encounter with Sakura and Itachi and he finally learned the truth about her disappearance; he should have taken her with him, a bitter smile touched his lips as he advanced towards the boy.

Throwing him over his shoulder, Naruto headed off towards his house where he would have to keep the young boy; Hinata would surely help him...

_I hope _

Ignoring the stares he received from the villagers, Naruto rushed into his home that he shared with his wife for 5 years, Hyuga Hinata; she gasped as she looked at the young and bloody boy lying on the spare bed...

"Oh dear..."

"Who is he?"

Naruto crossed the bedroom as he wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and pulled her close to him as he whispered.

"That's what I'm wondering..."

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

Daichi picked up the faint sounds of people talking as he urged himself to stay awake just a little longer as he slowly opened his eyes and glanced around the dimly lit room; his eyes widened as he was met face to face with Kimiko...

"What are... you doing here?" He asked with worry.

" Mission." She stated simply.

He glared at her.

"Liar!"

She laughed at that as she walked towards him and caressed the male's cold cheek as she brought her lips close to his ear...

"Our bonds are broken..."

"Bonds..." Itachi repeated in confusion.

"I never loved you; I had to pretend to..." She whispered again.

Daichi smirked bitterly as he rested his head against the wall behind him, his lips parted as he continued to watch the woman he had at one point though that he could trust with his life...

_I guess I was wrong _

"But I must say that you _are _fun to play with..."

At that Daichi glared at her as she left the room, hips swaying as her laugh echoed throughout the corridor she was walking down...

"Our bonds are broken, Kimiko..."

"Now and _forever..._"

"We are enemies."

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**_Author's Note _**

**__**

**_This story is the sequel to 'Sweet Sensations' and also the title of the story, Kizuna means bonds in Japanese; all of the chapters for this story are going to be in Japanese and I will be happy to tell you what they mean in the author's note section... _**

**_I promise that Sakura and Itachi will have more scenes, its just that the story mainly circulates around Daichi and Yori as they learn the hardships of the lives... I don't think this story will be very long, so ya... _**

****

**_Deal with it!!! XXD _**

****

**_I can't promise any updates any times soon... _**

****

**X **

**X **

**X **

**_Read and Review _**

****

**_Hugs 'n' kisses _**

****

**_Sasuke-Sakura-14 _**

****

**X **

**X **

**X **

**_Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR spelling errors! _**

****

**_P.S: I hope this chapter didn't suck too much!!! _**

****

**X **

**X **

**X **


End file.
